New Girl
by Ms.Poetry Herself
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved to Forks, what if she isn't shy or clumsy, what happens if she is strong and is prey to dangerous people ! What will happen when she meets Edward....
1. Chapter 1

NEW GIRL 

(bella's POV)

I waved goodbye and good riddance to the one person who made my life hell. My mom. I boarded the plane which was taking me to some god forsaken little town called Forks. When my dad left a few years after I was born my mom became very mean and she blamed me for him leaving. Then when I was around eight, weird things started to happen. Like, when I wished for an ice-cream one sunny day it just appeared in my hand. Thank goodness no one was around. Weird things like that kept happening to me and it just got worse. Over time I learnt how to move things with me mind, I became very strong and agile and I always knew when something was going to happen just before it actually does happen.

Then, when I turned thirteen my mom meet this guy named Phil and they got married when I was fifteen. He hated me and I hated him. He called me a freak and tried to abuse me but I was to strong for that so after a year he stopped trying. So, now me being eighteen, my mom picked her husband over me and sent me to my dad's place. I was more than willing to go. It had become hell living with them. It was a short flight to Washington, but I used the time to reflect. I used to wonder why I had been given these powers and why people were always trying to kill me. It seemed like every other week there was some very strong person looking to take my life. Maybe I was given these powers to protect myself. I guess I'll never know and that's fine with me. I always prefer knowing just enough then knowing too much. I wonder what I'll find in Forks. When my mom was nice she used to tell me that it was small and boring and that if I ever went there I would be demented with boredom after the first week. Finally I had arrived, I was hardly surprised to find it lashing rain, I hoped it wouldn't be like this the whole time. I never though that my life would come to this, even though my mom is sending me away, I feel like I am trying to run from my true self. I don't know if I should count my powers as a blessing or as a curse. I guess I will wait to see what kind of trouble I will create here before I make that decision. After I collected my luggage which consisted of only one suitcase. Since I had been living in Phoenix I don't have a lot of warm clothes, so I will have to go shopping for new stuff. Ugh, I hate shopping. I try to do the bare minimum of shopping. I walked out of the airport to find Charlie waiting for me by the cruiser. I hate that thing, its so old and battered.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted me with a warm smile. Wow I haven't seen one of those in a while.

"Hey Ch-dad," I replied, phew that was close, apparently I am not allowed call him Charlie. He took my only bag and put it in the back, I got in the front with him. We made the usual small talk and then we fell into a semi awkward, semi not awkward silence. Traffic was slow and we arrived at Charlie's house after a very boring hour. He brought my bag inside the house.

"Are you hungry Bells," he asked, I wasn't feeling all to hungry at the moment

"No dad, I ate on the plane," ok I know that was a lie but I wasn't hungry and I had a feeling he was going to make me eat something anyway. Before he could say anything else I asked him where my room was. He showed me my room, it was small with a double bed, a desk, a very old looking computer and a wardrobe with shelves. It was only seven o' clock so I decided to unpack my few belongings. Seeing as that didn't take long I had all my stuff in my wardrobe by half past seven. I then had the idea to take a long relaxing shower. I grabbed my toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom. I was met by Charlie at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hey dad I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed because I'm really tired"

"Alright Bells, see you tomorrow."

On my way to the bathroom I tripped over the rug on the ground and I knew then that I would come to hate that rug. It was one of those rugs that everyone tripped over it. It took me a while to figure out how to work the shower but once I got in I was so relaxed. The only reason why I got out was that the water had run cold and I didn't want to have a cold for my first day of school tomorrow. Ughh, I hated going to a new school, everyone looked at you like you had three heads or something and last time I checked I only had one.

I dried off and I tied my long brown hair back and left it to dry on its own, not realizing how tired I was, I changed into my pyjamas quickly and dove under the bed covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was deep in sleep. I was in one of those sleeps that are to light to dream but deep enough to have a good nights sleep. The annoying thing was I woke to an alarm clock that made the weirdest buzzing noise I have ever heard. I have to buy a new alarm clock. I dressed in my favourite black jeans and dark purple t-shirt that says "annoy me and die". That was my mood today, I knew it wouldn't help me for my first day of school in a small town but I really couldn't care less. I went downstairs not eating breakfast. I never was one to eat breakfast, I mean who could digest something this early in the morning. I found a note on the table next to a pair of car keys. The note read:

Bells

I bought you a car for your birthday and I forgot to show you it yesterday, hope you like it, here are the keys.

Have fun in school,

Dad.

Cool, I wasn't expecting a car, especially a free one. I had been saving up for a while to buy a car, but it seems I don't need to anymore. I went out side after grabbing my schoolbag and found the truck in the drive way. It was very old, but it didn't look ruined old, it kind of looked like a vintage car. Well, that's how I saw it and I loved it. I got in and started to drive to school when I saw something flash in the woods. I could've sworn that there was some one there watching me, or maybe I was going paranoid. Whatever it was had put me on edge.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: IT MAY TAKE ME A WHILE TO TYPE THIS BECAUSE I HAVE DISLOCATED THREE OF MY FINGERS, SORRY I WILL TRY TO TYPE FASTER.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or anything.

Chapter 2

(bella's POV)

I had found the school quite easily. It's the only building in the whole town that is bigger than a house and it has the biggest sign possible saying: _'forks high school'_.

I pulled into the grounds not knowing where to park so I just followed this silver Volvo in front of me. There was a bit of tail back so I sat back and thought, man that Volvo is shiny. The line got moving and I parked in the space beside the Volvo. When I was grabbing my bag I saw out of the corner of my eye five incredibly handsome people. I couldn't for the life of me tear my eyes away from them and I knew I looked like a goldfish with my mouth hanging open but I didn't care. Well I didn't until the best looking male turned around and caught me staring. I snapped my mouth shut and hurried to open my door, in all my haste I dropped my keys on the ground when I opened my door. I grudgingly picked them up hoping that they didn't see my fine exit from my car.

Thankfully they had not seen and had moved on into the school I was left standing next to my car, dazed from what I had just seen. After about twenty seconds I had recovered and was moving towards the building which I could only hope was the office. When I saw the sign beside the door saying office I let out a sigh of relief, I was not in the mood to be wandering around the place looking for the office. I walked in and felt a whoosh of warm air flow past my body and out into the cold morning sky. It was rather calming. The lady at the desk was busy filling out some paperwork, so I politely cleared my throat and when she looked up I stepped up to the counter and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here," I said with the smile still plastered on my face. "Oh hello my dear, here is a map of the school and a slip that you have to get signed by all of your teachers, have a good first day." She replied with an equally forced smile. I could tell she hated her job. I didn't blame her, who would want to be a receptionist at a school full of kids.

Keeping my smile I said "Thank you miss."

The only reply I got back was a muttered 'welcome'. As soon as I was out of the office I wiped the smile of my face, I never really was one for smiling or hugging for that matter. I looked at my schedule and noticed that I had English first, I love English, I hope that we are reading some of Shakesphere this year. I walked of heading out early for my class knowing that it will take a long time for me to find my class and I was right. This school is stupid they have system of numbering rooms, how am I ever going to figure this out. Just as I thought this a grubby looking boy came up to me. He had spiked hair that had way to much gel in it and he had the skater dude clothes on but they didn't look good on him, he looked like he was trying to impersonate some one. If he was, he wasn't doing a good job. As he walked up to me I noticed that he and I got a few stares.

Ah, this must be the popular boy of the class coming to try and hit on the new girl, yeah well nice try buddy I aint gonna fall for you. I noticed that he was right in front of me and I was just staring at him. Opps.

"Hello I'm Mike Newton, you must be Isabella Swan, the new girl," he said to me with the stupidest grin I have ever seen in my life. Ughh, I hate him already.

"Hi Mike, yes I am Isabella, but please call me Bella," I replied with a polite smile, I hope he doesn't like me, I really don't want to deal with a love sick teenager.

"Ok, Bella, you seem kinda lost where are you heading?" he asked, well isn't he just nosy, ok maybe I'm being harsh but I just don't like him.

"Oh em… I have English with Mr. Gill," I replied hoping he isn't in that class and once again luck was not on my side since he said "Oh, we are in the same class, I can walk you there if you like," he said with such hope that being the nice person that I am I mumbled a 'yeah, sure' as my response. Damn why do I have to be so nice. Well at least I can be mean when I want to and this just wasn't one of those times. I just want this day to end. Mike carried on down the hall weaving in and out through the crowds talking away to me even though I wasn't listening, but I didn't think that he knew that. If he did, he didn't show any signs of it. Finally we arrived at English and we were just in time. Apparently if you are late the teacher locks you outside of the class. As much as I loved English I just couldn't bring myself to care if the teacher threw me out or not. That said, I walked up to the top of the class and gave the teacher the slip, not caring to explain. It said it all on the sheet and I presumed she could read seeing as she is an English teacher.

"Ah, so you are Isabella, we have been expecting you, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" she said while signing my sheet.

"Em… not really," I said and with that I took my sheet from her and moved down to the back of the class, ignoring Mike's frantic waves. After getting over the shock of my rudeness she called the class to order and began teaching. She was talking about how to answer a question properly in an exam. I already had this talk back in Phoenix so I just zoned out. I felt some one staring at me but when I looked around the classroom everyone was facing forward. Even though I knew that no one could be watching my I still felt the sting of some ones gaze on me and let me tell you, it is not the most comfortable feeling I could have had.

At last English was over, I had a feeling that English was going to be boring this year. I had maths next with Mrs. Charles, I heard a girl telling her friend that she had the same maths class as me so I just followed her through the hallway until we came to secluded part of the school. I would never have been able to find this place on my own, even if I had a map. Maths was gruelling, I am good at it I just don't like it, especially when every guy in your class is sneaking peaks at you. I mean how can anyone do their maths when they are being ogled at. Its hardly fair. I endured maths the best I could only sending out of few glares to the male population of my class. The girls seemed to hate me since I was the only thing on the minds of these desperate boys, its not like I want to be. Oh how I wish that they would just get over me, they are only interested because I am something new to look at. Hopefully it will all die down soon. My next two classes passed with ease. Not bragging or anything but I am really smart. I wonder if that is one of my so called powers, along with being super strong and fast, oh and of course being able to move things with my mind. How could I forget that one. I've had the most fun with that one. I know it seems mean but sometimes its fun to give the people who you really hate a scare. I wonder if I will develop any new powers while I'm here. I let my thoughts envelope me as I found my way to the cafeteria. I bought myself a sandwich and an orange juice, as I was moving to go to my car and listen to music, not in the mod to join Mike and his other foolish friends. But as I came close to the door I walked straight into a brick wall and I could have sworn that it was not there a minute ago. I looked up straight into a pair of golden eyes that went so deep that I thought I would get lost in them. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some one calling my name. I looked around to see who it was.

It was Mike. Great.

I looked back up to find my mystery person with tantalizing eyes gone.


End file.
